spirits_severance_the_next_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
Saikou Kimitsu
"Hey. What are you doing? The shop isn't open yet." ''-Saikou, the Enigmatic Mercenary Reset.'' "I don't care if it hurts to take your hand. I'm not losing someone precious to the scythe of death!" ''-Saikou to Kari, the Electric Plug Reset'' Introduction Saikou Kimitsu is a man that has spawned through many different universes, all created through a reset of his entire world. Commonly throughout each one, he is a figure clothed in black, usually with a trench coat, a shirt with the texture matching a dragon's scales, normal jeans, and boots reaching up two times the distance of his sole to his ankle. His eye color is also usually purple, and his natural hair color is always white. For the majority of the resets, Saikou starts with black hair, having dye on it. Only in the Electric Plug Reset and the Twin Mercenary Reset has he been shown to have black dye that lasts throughout even gender shifting. He is usually the earlier reincarnation of Sadie Kinsley, though has met and even married her in the Twin Mercenary Reset. Story Enigmatic Mercenary/Prime Angel In both of these resets, Saikou is shown to have a very cocky attitude to hide his self-torment. He is not the best example of a victim that witnessed his parents and house burned down, with his brother (one of, in Prime Angel), Seiken, thrown into a heroic complex. However, through the meeting of a witch whom dealt with the unknowing of her own parents in the Enigmatic Mercenary Reset, and an angel feline who watched her sister fall to earth in Prime Angel, he has managed to get through. He lives happily with different children for both of these universes. In Prime Angel, he even takes someone under his wing, but is shown to be one of the laziest, yet most effective teachers of his own style. Granted, it's not a large hurdle to jump over. Electric Plug Saikou in this universe is shown to be somewhat calmer, yet snarkier when it comes to the job. However, at home, he's completely different. Saikou is a fan of various anime, ranging from the action-heavy Shounen anime to the quirky schoolgirl ones. His favorite happens to be one where a man dates many women who are cursed as entirely different beings, and tries to calm them down. And this reflects his life there; later in his career, he is hired to kill Kari Inabi, a woman cursed with an electric shock around her entire body. Seeing this, instead of coldly shooting like he normally would, he traps Kari in a magic circle upon her agreement, and remodels his house, setting one that can handle electric-induced persons. Afterwards, he kills the person who hired him to kill this same woman, unbeknownst to Kari and even Yuzuki, a daughter that visits him from the future, and most likely his only child. He lives happily as a girl named Sakae, but is somewhat Tsundere as a side effect to gender shifting. She, at this time, even has grandchildren named after Shinto goddesses Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. They come from Yuzuki's bond with a ghost named Myriam Lavoie. Twin Mercenary Saikou is the same as in Electric Plug, albeit more serious, especially to the thought of his family. This seriousness kept going, even at home, but he still watched a few bits of anime before getting to work. One day, when working, he found a shop of the same name, and inside being a different mercenary. Meeting Sadie Kinsley changes his life, however, and he quickly fell into an awkward attraction to the girl. She was lesbian, and Saikou loses hope until one day being changed into a girl and finding a peeping Sadie while showering. This was the awkward story Saeka, the name Saikou takes as a girl, tells to Sadie's version of Yuzuki. He lives happily with Sadie, but is unknowing to loving a reincarnation of himself wounding up in the same time period. Yuzuki is more powerful from this, as well as Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, all three children and grandchildren becoming closer to both the father and mother. Katano Furigana is involved with Yuzuki's life as well, being a half-phantom. Weapons and Ability Saikou's different incarnations, including Sadie, involve the mastery of a weapon, being magical or physical, ranged or melee, or even if normally restricted to one person. However, he always holds a claymore close to his heart. Most important is his Electric Plug and Twin Mercenary weapon set, which include his trademark claymore, Kirikorosu, and a blade named Dragon's Bane which, by reference of name and an inscribed illustration on both sheath and blade, is made to pierce through the scales of a dragon, European or Chinese. The former is able to shift, which leads to Yuzuki's Hirui Kirikorosu being a scythe. It is very possible, at least in Twin Mercenary, that Dragon's Bane may at least be able to form into knives, as the design on the sword appeared in the knife he threw at Sadie for her attention. Trivia * Saikou's full name when put together, Saikoukimitsu, means "top secret". His real name is a mystery. * Saikou was originally a character named Strikes. The change seems beneficial to many. * Kirikorosu means "to slay". Hirui means "parallel or equal". Saikou holds the former, Yuzuki the latter. ** This may be a reference to Fire Emblem's Falchion and Parallel Falchion, wielded in Awakening by Chrom (father) and Lucina (daughter), respectively. * Saikou Kimitsu and Sadie Kinsley prefer swords and guns, respectively, making their incarnation link make more sense. ** In addition, their initials are SK. Category:Main Character